The Elemental War
by Leeem
Summary: War has broken out between the four nations, all anyone wants is peace between the lands, but that looks unlikely...
1. Prologue : In The Beginning

_In centuries past, when the moon was whole and plentiful, the three elder sages summoned a meeting with the four lords from each land. The sages had sensed that war was about to declared between the lords and that the collapse of each nation would be certain . On that day __**The Scroll of Unity**__ was signed and sealed by ancient curses. It stated that peace was to be held for one thousand years, the cost of braking this deed was a fate far worse than death._

"This is madness!" roared Kandora, the Land of Earth's lord. "We can't just overthrow the Land of Air, what about The scroll of Unity? Have you forgotten, you contracted your soul to a thousand years of peace just as I did!". Riax rose from his seat and casually walked to the window. He stood motionless gazing out into the fields of marsh-green grass. "Madness?" Riax's husky voice echoed throughout the room, "No, this is destiny. It's meant to be this way". Kandora picked up a piece of paper and started examining it. "Riax, we can't take advantage now that the sages have moved on. Their spirits will find ways of punishing us! I refuse to help you!". Riax sighed, he turned around and made his way to the door, "Fine, if your won't help me, your of no use to anyone". He clicked his fingers, the room was swallowed by darkness. Kandora started to pant heavily, "What's going on? Riax?". Demons of fire rose from the ground, Soon the whole room was engulfed in flames. Faint screams could be heard by Riax who was now halfway down the spiral staircase, "It's destiny, it's meant to be this way!" he murmured to himself.

Nysauth, the third sun of the world, shone onto the sleeping fire village. Rays of light reflected off the many of the village windows making the water in the center moon-well shimmer and sparkle. The old bell, that hung gracefully from the top of Fire Tower, rang out. The sleeping village had awoken. Crowds of people gathered outside their houses to see what was going on. The two grand doors which stood at the entrance to the village slowly opened. There, in the doorway stood a tall man with long black hair covering half of his face.

The people gossiped among themselves as the man started making his way towards the tower. "The master has returned!" whispered one women to her husband as he walked passed them. A red haired man stood at the tower door, "Well well, looked who it is". The black haired man gazed into his eyes, "Kuro, it's been a long time". Kuro stepped forward, "Too long if you ask me Lord Riax". Riax smiled and started to laugh, "Good to see you brother". Kuro joined in, "As it is to see you, Please come inside". The two men entered the doors to the tower. The crowd stood in silence for a few moments before returning into their houses to continue the day.


	2. Progloue : A Hero Is Born

"So, did Kandora agree to your plans?" Kuro asked Riax as they both sat down next to the roaring flames of the room's fireplace. "No, we had a argument about it. In the end we came to a solution we could both agree to" Riax said, the sound of Kandora's screams played through his head. "Can we trust him? Now that he knows of our plans?" Kuro said leaning forward. Riax's eyes locked onto the maids that we're about the room, cleaning and dusting the many objects placed around and on the walls. "He's dead" he whispered making sure none of them heard "Your right, I couldn't trust him". Kuro moved back into he previous position, he looked more relaxed after hearing the news. "Well that takes care of that, but there is a growing rumor that Tunshaa, the land of air's lord, has been given a son...". Riax looked confused, what possible effect could the land of air's newborn son have? Kuro once again leaned forward, "...and he has the Huanchi mark!" Riax widened his eyes "The Huanchi mark, you mean he's the forth sage!" Kuro nodded "As long as he's alive, our plans are hopeless. Even as a newborn, he's incredible strong." Riax stopped for a moment and thought hard. "But i'm Riax the Fire Lord Assassin, surely the child can't be more powerful than me at his current age, even with his mark!" Kuro didn't say anything. _**'It's destiny, it's meant to be this way!' **_those words span round Riax's head like a hurricane. "I must destroy that child!" Riax shouted "The Land of Air must fall in battle, not matter what". Kuro smiled "Riax have always been a determined one. Go forth and raise an army that will defeat any opponent. Focus on the young ones, they have a lot of potential." Riax nodded, "The Land of Fire shall rise once again!".

_Riax converted one of the village buildings into local training camp and for the next 15 years he gathered the young of the village and made them in to master assassins such as himself. The future looked certain for The Land of Fire. Was destiny going to turn out like Riax predicted?_

- END OF PROLOGUE -


End file.
